


Buckle me up

by HelluvaWriter



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5888809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelluvaWriter/pseuds/HelluvaWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My second piece for The Writings on the Wall prompt Buckle up/ dress up</p><p>This is my spirit healer Siany with Blackwall having a moment together before the events of "Here Lies the Abyss"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buckle me up

They sky boiled and churned with dark clouds.  Siany had rarely seen weather so clearly represented her mood.  The howls and shrieks of the demons hiding behind Adamants doors echoed over the cold desert night.  She had often wondered what it would be like to go out and travel and adventure with the Inquisitor.  Now she wished they had left her in Skyhold.  She gave one last walk through the healing tents, checking again that every surgeon healer pair had everything she could imagine them needing.  She had been given only a few days notice to organize and plan as best she could for this siege.  She gave one last look over the neatly lined tents and went in search of Blackwall

 

She found him carefully laying out his armor.  It was polished to a bright sheen.   She stood at the entrance watching him carefully examine each strap and buckle as he laid out each piece 

 

“I can go if you need.  I wouldn't want to interrupt your pre-battle ritual.”   _ Please don’t make me leave _

 

He reached across and pulled her tight to his chest, placing a kiss on the top of her head. “Why would I ever want you to leave” She turned her head up to meet his lips.  The kiss was deep and soft.  Her arms wrapped tight around his waist, he buried his hands in her hair.  A crashing sound echoed over the camp.  Blackwall pulled away from her “They have started at the gates, I need to prepare so I can go in with the Inquisitor”

 

“Can I stay with you, until it’s time?”  _ Why do I sound so needy? _

 

He leant down to kiss her once more, “I would like that” 

 

She unwillingly let go and he went back to check over his armor.  With each piece laid out he started putting it on, first his greaves around the sturdy leather boots then the Gamboised Cuisses over his thighs.  He added a thin layer of mail and his gambeson.  With every layer, he expertly tightened the leather straps testing his movements, but never having to readjust. Siany tried not to, but all she could think of was the different injuries he could sustain to each limb as he placed another piece of armor.   _ Get a hold of yourself.  You know he will be alright.  You believe in him.  _ The shrieks of the demons seemed to reach a fevered pitch in between pounding of the Inquisition on the gates.

 

 “I wish I could come with you” She meant it too

 

“I know.  You are needed here.”  He looked so much larger in his armor.  He fastened another strap pulling the griffon emblazoned breastplate tight to his body.

 

“Just try not to end up in my tents.”  She watched him slide on his Vambraces.

 

“I like being in your tent”  Yes, jokes to calm the mood

 

Two could play that game “Just come back.  You're the only person I know that can do that thing with your tongue”

 

He put his gauntlets down and cupped his hands around her face.  “I will come back.  You need to promise me to stay safe as well.”

 

“I’m well away from the battle.” she looked into his eyes, saw her fear reflected in them.

 

“Please keep it that way,”  he placed his forehead to hers “I need you, to say it.”

 

“I’ll stay away from the battle.” she wrapped her arms around his neck “I know you can’t promise to not get hurt.”

 

“I can promise to try, ”  he kissed her head down her nose, brushed her lips.

 

The flap to the tent was pushed aside “Sir Blackwall, the Inquisitor is ready” The messenger nodded to both of them.

 

“I will be right there”  He waved the man away.  He turned back to his gauntlets, griffon helmet, sword and shield.  He belted the sword in place.  Put his shield on his back, slid each gauntlet on his hands, then reverently placed the helmet on his head.

 

“You look quite intimidating.” She tried to smile through the fear.  “I love you”  

 

“I love you as well kitten”  Such a soft expression on a man prepared to go to war.  

 

Horns blasted in the distance.  “I have to go, ” he towered over her with the added height of the helmet, a truly imposing figure.

 

“I know, and I know you’ll be ok.  I believe in you”  It hurt how hard he pulled her against his armor as he crashed into her lips pulling her head to the side to delve his tongue deep into her mouth. He pulled away as another round of horns blasted across the night

 

 “Go, ” she whispered “Be the hero”  

 

With one last brush of her lips, he stood and walked towards the battle.


End file.
